


Come Back

by anoncitomikolino, epistemology



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/pseuds/epistemology
Summary: For Win, I hope you love this! I'm sorry if this ended up being angst!I wanna say a special thanks to Epi, they made this small drabble I asked to accompany this art, the drabble goes all credit for her!<3 <3 <3
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindTheRobinsMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/gifts).



> For Win, I hope you love this! I'm sorry if this ended up being angst!
> 
> I wanna say a special thanks to Epi, they made this small drabble I asked to accompany this art, the drabble goes all credit for her!<3 <3 <3

Jason tries to focus on the glint of the stars, on the distant sounds of city traffic, on the bitter sting of the night air. Anything but the press of bare skin against his own and the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat.

His helmet lays to the side forgotten, along with the rest of his gear, Dick’s Nightwing suit somewhere nearby. It hadn’t mattered in the moment, when they were shedding clothes in a desperate attempt to feel each other, scents mingling in a way Jason had never experienced before. He’d never shared an omegas heat, and a part of him wondered why Dick would trust him with this, why Dick cornered him on this rooftop when he must have had enough time to get back to the cave.

Jason ignores it, just like he ignores the affection that so obviously emits from Dick’s scent, which he is sure is reflected in his own. He ignores the deeper meaning behind it all and holds Dick close, clutching onto him as they test all the boundaries of their tentative relationship, pushing it all down until—

“Come back home, Little Wing.”

It’s barely a whisper, breathed out in the spur of the moment. Jason stills underneath Dick, who doesn’t seem to notice the change, even if the sickly scent of his heat has faded into something almost forlorn.

“Come back to us,” he whispers. “To me.”

He’s barely coherent. Jason knows enough about omegas to know how this works, and he shouldn’t accept anything said in heat at face value. They're just words, and they don't mean anything.

He whispers back, unsure if Dick can even hear him, or if he is still too lost in his own pleasure. “I’m sorry, Dickie. I can’t.”


End file.
